My Story
by pixie.niki
Summary: What happens when Edward, the shy millionaire, meets troubled and desperate Bella?
1. Fast

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Fast.

Faster.

Running. My feet hitting the sharp jagged ground at a alarming pace.

I had to keep running. My legs were killing me, my head felt like it weighted hundred pounds, my pulse was pumping extremely to high, my vision was becoming cloudy and all I could think about was to keep running.

I could hear him behind me, chasing, gaining ground on me. I couldn't let him catch me, I couldn't go back to that...life.

I was getting closer and closer to the more crowded part of the town. I had only been here once and the was only passing through. I just needed one person to notice me, help me, and most importantly believe me.

"Stop her!" He yelled behind me as I flew past some diners eating outside on a patio. "Stop her!"

Actually hearing his voice, knowing he really was hot on my tail, I somehow ran faster. My feet were bleeding now from all the rocks I was pounding my soles onto. I wasn't going to stop but I felt my limit was about to be reached.

As I made it to the only hotel in the town, I ran in, located and headed straight for the elevator. Ignoring all the people screaming and trying to get my attention. I still hear him screaming for someone to stop me.

Right before the doors connected I saw his face, he was pissed. Of course, he was.

I slammed my hand into the emergency button, bringing it to a sudden stop and jolting me onto the floor. I welcomed the coldness of the square tiles against my over heated skin.

I was breathing erratically and could feel myself being pulled into blackness by something I didn't have the strength to fight. It was so strong that all I could do was close my eyes and pray this wasn't my end to my story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! This is my first attempt to write anything...ever. So, please try to go easy on me but if any of you have helpful advice or tips, please feel free to pass it along to me. **

**I am going to be posting everyday, sometimes multiple chapters a day and sometimes just one. But I do promise there will be at the minimum one chapter a day.**

**Thank you for reading. ;)**


	2. Pain

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...ETC**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Pain.

Painful.

Hurt. I was hurting...everywhere. With all of the beatings that I had endured for however long they had me, you would think I had already suffered this amount of ache before.

Opening my eyes very slowly, I remembered I was in a elevator. At that moment I realized there were people on the other side of the door, trying to communicate with me in English with there thick accents.

_Are you alright, Miss? _

_Help is on the way!_

_Are you hurt, Miss?_

_Just hang on, someone is coming to get you out!_

Pushing myself to the back of the elevator, and trying to at least sit up with my back against I realized I needed a plan. I knew he was out there with those people just waiting to get to me. I couldn't let that happen.

I had made my choice when I ran, knowing full well what would happen if he returned me to them alive. I had witnessed it, been forced to participate even. I couldn't put myself or my friends through that.

I wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I realize that I didn't make good on my promise and I'm sorry. I am not even going to try to explain but instead, make it up to you. I am posting three chapters today to catch up. **

**Please let me know what you think? Like I said last chapter, I'll take all the help I can get. :)**


	3. Intent

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Intent.

Strategy.

My plan was a simple one. It had to be because I was lacking the strength to really accomplish any type of huge escape. I just needed one person to listen to me, to care enough to give me a chance.

They were still speaking to me through the doors, so I knew it wouldn't be long before they would open. Apparently help was literally minutes away.

_Help almost here, Miss!_

_Not much longer, Miss!_

_Help's coming!_

Help. I could only hope that's exactly what it would be.

Suddenly I heard it and my pulse starting picking up once again. My solace in this box was about to be ended with every pry on the door. I was sweating in anticipation, anxious to see how this plays out.

I knew I could have made it easy on them and just pressed the emergency button again but I wanted as much time in here as possible if these were the last moments of my life.

If he got his hands on me, it wouldn't be long before my last breaths were taken from me. I was brought out of my thoughts by the first outside lights coming through the doors.

It was clear they were very close to retrieving me from my confines, minutes away even. I took a deep breath and held it as they made more and more progress.

Just get one person's attention. That was the plan.

Just one person...

BOOM!

My breath left me so fast it sent me into a coughing fit with the slamming of the doors against the walls sounded out.

It was time...now or never. My life depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, guys! I'm having a little trouble writing the next scene. Hopefully I can get it worked out fast. **


	4. Defeat

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Defeat.

Losing.

Being caught was not a option. I couldn't see him once I gather the strength and courage to look up at the faces staring at me. That in no way meant that he wasn't present. I knew he was, he would never willingly let me get away.

For the people to be screaming at me through the doors, they were very quiet now; looking at me as if I was some crazed animal about to strike. I could only imagine what my appearance looked like but I know it wasn't pretty.

Finally, a man who appeared to be American stepped towards. "Miss, are you alright?"

I shook my head 'no' afraid if I opened it I would scream. I had not factored into my plan that I would actually have to trust someone. I suddenly didn't know if I could do that, after all, that was what got me into this situation in the first place. It seemed my plan was flawed in the very beginning.

"Can you stand?" He stepped a little closer as I unconsciously cowarded more towards the wall at my back. He must have noticed my movement or internal debate because he squatted down in front of me. "Miss, I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to help, okay?"

This is what I wanted I tried to remind myself. I finally have someone's attention, well I have a lot of attention right now but he was the only one speaking to me.

"Okay." I whispered to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, I'm sorry about the wait...I will try my hardest to not let it happen again. You have my word. She finally has someone's attention...now what's she gonna do? Let me know what you think...**


	5. Thinking

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Thinking.

Wishful thinking.

I thought this part of the plan would be easy. Talk to someone, tell them my story, and be saved. I was wrong. So very wrong.

This man, whose name he told me was Edward, carried me to one of the couches in the lobby and sat me down. He smelled so good...clean. Fresh was not a scent I was used to being around. Rotten, moldy, just plain dirty was what I was more used to in what had become my everyday life.

Being in his arms was confusingly comforting; like nothing in the world could possibly harm me. I didn't understand this feeling but hoped I could hang on to it. His bright green eyes were soft with concern as he sat and placed my feet in his lap to examine.

In the back of my mind I was wondering why Marcus had not made himself known yet but I was sure it wouldn't be long. He was most definitely not going to simply walk away, that would mean the end of him as well as me. Hopefully when the time came this Edward would protect me even thought he didn't know me at all.

"Good god, how did this happen to your feet?" He exclaimed a little louder than probably necessary. It caused me to jerk my feet out of his lap but he grabbed my ankles not letting me go. "I'm sorry, your soles look really bad. I'm going to need my bag to clean them up. Let's go up and I can get you cleaned up."

"Your bag?" Oh, great. This would fricking happen to me; run away from one hell hole, literally, and then only to get kidnapped by some man trying to appear to be a good samaritan. He made me feel safe but not that safe. No way! "Umm..no that's...um..."

He cut me off. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you and I meant it. I only want to help but if your afraid, maybe we can have one of the hotel staff accompany us."

I could feel my mind wanting to flashback to another time when someone I didn't know brought me into a room alone but I wouldn't let myself go there. I needed to stay in the here and now; the present.

"A woman, perhaps, should that make you more agreeable." He pleaded with me not only with his words but also his expressive eyes once again.

I wanted to snort in his face and tell him it really didn't matter the gender of the person. Everyone has the capacity for pure evil in them. Some more than others, I suppose. Again, it was hard to stop the images from not to long ago from flashing in my mind.

The present...here and now.

A woman who I didn't know stepped forward from the small crowd standing around us. She spoke to Edward as if I wasn't there, something that I am very familiar with.

"Hay algo que pueda hacer?" _Is there anything I can do?_ She was a friendly enough looking woman and the tone of her voice was soft but, once again, I knew that didn't matter either.

He looked at me once again. "What do you say? Will you come with me? She is offering to help you just as I am. I promise I will not let anything happen to you while you are with me."

While I was with him...did that mean he would simply tend to my feet and then send me on my way? I couldn't let that happen. I decided I was once again going to put my trust out there and see if it come back in my face. I did know that there was a reason Marcus had not come forward yet and maybe that reason was Edward's presence beside me. I was going to stay with Edward as long as I could.

"Okay." I said as he turned back towards the woman.

" Sí, gracias. ¿Puedes venir con nosotros a mi habitación para que pueda limpiar sus heridas?" _Yes, thank you. Can you come with us to my room so I may clean her wounds? _

Even though I have been in Mexico for a long time, I still did not understand the language at all. I just hope that the faith that I had placed in Edward would be worth it in the end.

"I am going to pick you up again. I do not want you walking on those feet anymore than necessary, alright?"

I nodded my acceptance as he stood and reached down to put me in his strong arms. I reveled in his scent once more as I laid my tired head against his shoulder. I noticed when I did this how his hold on me tighten. The woman was walking beside us towards a set of stairs in the corner of the room. She would glance at me every couple of seconds but it wasn't making me feel exposed like you would have thought. She was looking at me like my mother used to when I was younger and injured. It's was comforting to feel like someone had that much compassion to truly care for someone they didn't know.

I closed my eyes as we made our way up the staircase. The gentle rocking of my body caused by Edward's soft steps caused my eyelids to feel extremely heavy. There in his arms I found again that feeling of safety I had earlier. I couldn't have open my eyes if I wanted to.

_A huge man I had never seen walked into the room where Alice and me where preparing dinner. I glanced at one of the guards by the other door before returning my gaze to the mystery man. It's was odd that someone other than us girls to be in the kitchen. _

_Alice walked over to me grabbing my hand as we both stared at this intruder. The kitchen was the one place, the only place, that we had to feel somewhat safe. Nothing ever happened in the kitchen. We were left alone in here to simply cook, probably because the people here were more concerned with their three meals than what they did to us. They wouldn't interrupt their feeding times, stupid animals. _

"_Turn off the burners and come with me." The man spoke with boom making there no room for argument, as if we would. We were not stupid and had been here a long time, we knew how things worked. "Now!" _

_We did as we were told and once again entwined hands with each other. We followed the man out into the hallway as he lead us to the living room that was lit with dozens of candles. _

_He instructed us to strip out of the shirts and underwear we were wearing, it was all we were ever allowed to wear when we were not naked. He walked over to two of tall slim candles, picking it up and handing them to me. He then striped himself and sat on the love seat in the middle, leaving us standing before him. _

_He started stoking his already hard manhood as he spoke. "Put them out on her nipples." He demanded. _

_I hesitated while I looked at Alice with tears in my eyes. There was nothing I could do but do it. We both knew the consequences were extremely worst than this. She nodded with her own tears in her dull blue eyes. _

_I figured the quicker I did it, the less it would hurt but I couldn't get my hands to work. This was my best friend. She was like my sister. All I had left. _

"_Now or I can go get Caius. Take your pick slut!" He shouted at me. _

_Alice didn't give me a chance to think about it though, she grabbed my wrists and did it for me. _

"_AHHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this one was a bit longer. I know at least of one review who is upset about the updating and the length of the chapters. All I can say is that I am extremely new to writing, learning as I go. I do promise daily updates from here on out as well as trying my hardest to lengthen the chapters. **

**Also, all the translations were taken from Google Translate.**

**To the people still reading this...thank you and let me know what you think :)**_  
><em>


End file.
